


The Best Pillow

by MADVS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mccree's life is always full of excitement, but it can really wear a man down with exhaustion that can only be sated resting his head against a certain mans chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hour while eating a burrito

Mccree couldn’t have said it any better; his life was always eventful. For the past couple of years he swore the longest stretch of days he went without hearing the bang of gunshots was at least a week. 

Though that might have been somewhat of an exaggeration Mccree liked to tell people; after all it’s not like he hated the always exciting life style he lead, it just made him tired sometimes, and the best pillow to rest his head on at the end of a long, exhausting day of endless gunfire, was- 

  “Must you rest your head there?” Hanzo’s gruff voice has startled Mccree somewhat. He had been laying his head in Hanzo’s well defined chest for well over five minutes now so the fact that he was just now saying something about it seemed a little odd. |  Still Mccree grinned, closing his eyes as he nuzzled the scruff of his beard back into Hanzo’s chest. Around this time they’d dress up for bed, and seeing how they’re couped up in the hot desert terrain of Route 66, both of them where shirtless, only wearing their boxers as they lied in bed together. It was an added bonus for Mccree as he got to feel the soft skin of Hanzo’s pectorals without any obstruction.   “What do ya mean darlin’?" Mccree finally spoke up. While he couldn’t see Hanzo’s face he was almost certain he was staring him down with that blank but puzzled look in his eyes. “I rest my head here all the time.”  

“No, you don’t.” Hanzo got him there; then again Hanzo would’ve pushed him off by now if he was really displeased by it. 

  “Am I to heavy for you?” Mccree teased, opening his eyes as he watched his finger trace along the pattern of Hanzo’s dragon tattoo, noticing how the skin was slightly sticky with sweat. He could feel the man beneath him shiver very ever so slightly, sending a bit of a thrill though Mccree at the tiny reactions he invoked from Hanzo. It never got old. “I’ll get off if you want.”

  He felt Hanzo’s shift slightly, “I’m more hot if anything with you lying on top of me like that.”  

Mccree finally moved his head, his chin resting between Hanzo’s chest as he looked up at him with that dreamy expression Hanzo described as ‘Stupid’; but he knew he loved it, though. “I ain’t fairing much better myself here, darlin’.” Hanzo cringed, groaning at the tenth time he’s called him ‘darlin’ even since they got to bed. “But I’m to tired to move.”  

Hanzo scoffed, “I don’t believe you.”  

“Hmm.” Mccree tilted his head, pressing his cheek against the well defined chest beneath him. The hand stroking the pattern of the tattoo soon went to cup his breast, making Hanzo jump beneath him.

“I-idiot, what do you think you’re doing?” Though he tried to sound stern, that stutter in his voice made Mccree giggle as he pounced on it like in an instant.  “Have I ever told you how comfy you are?” He rubbed his cheek into his chest again, brushing against Hanzo’s nipple that perked to the touch. “All that archery paid off cause you have the comfiest chest I’ve rest my head against.”

Hanzo has heard Mccree say some of the stupidest things in his life, but this was on a whole new level. It wasn’t even stupid, it just didn’t make sense to him. A tinge of red creeped onto his cheeks as Mccree continued to fondle his chest. They’ve been together for a while now and Mccree has expressed admiration for his well sculpted body in every way imaginable. Clearly Hanzo had a severe lack of imagination when even still Mccree managed to baffle him like this.   “You’ve done this with other people?” Hanzo growled possessively. Mccree took note and quickly pressed another kiss to his chest in apology.

“I’ve never loved them like I love you, though.”

Hanzo once again looked away; he knew Mccree wasn’t lying when he said this, but he still couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at the comment. His hand crept into the soft brown locks of Mccree’s hair. 

Mccree smirked, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s chest, making the man moan softly.   “You're always so nice to cuddle with, honey suckle.” He hummed. Hanzo was just wondering which asinine nickname Mccree gave him was worse. “After a day like today I could use a nice long nap,” And with a chest this comfy, it could lull a man into a century long sleep, which was something Mccree wouldn’t mind right now.   “Hope you don’t mind if I fall asleep.” He winked at Hanzo, who just averted his eyes while unable to hide the blush on his face. 

  “Idiot.” Hanzo muttered again. “Why are you like this?”

  Mccree chuckled, pressing a kiss above Hanzo’s collarbone before moving up to capture his lips within his. It was a very short kiss, but nevertheless Hanzo was shocked by the sudden gesture, and when Mccree pulled away he was delegated to see the dumbfound look on Hanzo’s face before delivering the final blow. “Maybe because I’m tired” He shrugged his shoulder before leaning in to place a quick peck to his lips, “Maybe because I love you.”

  True to form Hanzo’s face drained of all color, making the pink flush on his cheeks stand out even more. Mccree giggled at his reaction before falling into a full fit of laughter, burying his face in Hanzo’s chest to muffle his noises which only made Hanzo squirm beneath him while telling him to stop laughing right into his skin.   “Aw his my Hanzy ticklish too?” Mccree looked at him with his lips curved wide with laughter while Hanzo’s deep brown eyes glared into him at the accusation. Mccree knew he was, but Hanzo would never admit that. 

Mccree felt Hanzo slide his hand to the back of hair once more and he smiled, closing his eyes and puckering his lips for a kiss only to grunt as his head was shoved back down to Hanzo’s chest. He could feel his face grow hot as the sun, but grinned. The second best thing was always nice as well.  “Go to sleep,” Hanzo repeated, sounding more like a stern mother than his boyfriend. “you said that you’re tired, and we have to be up early anyway.” 

Mccree clicked his tongue with a playful nod. “You ain’t never complain about anything like that.”

Hanzo’s chest tightened as he growled. It was always fun to rile him up like this.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Mccree hummed in content, ignoring his comment and closing his eyes as he relaxed completely with his face smothered in Hanzo’s chest, taking a moment to appreciate his scent. He always seemed to smell like sandalwood and sweat. Added to the softness of his chest it only made Mccree feel right at home. 

When Mccree felt Hanzo wrapped his arms around his back and his body go completely slack as well, his smile only became bigger as he knew this would be the first goodnights sleep he's had in a while.

“Love ya too, darlin’”

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think with such admiration for tits it'd be fluff. But when written by me even fluff comes off as lewd bc I can't get my fucking head out of the gutter
> 
> So with this being my first Overwatch fic I'd really appreciate a comment along with smashing that kudo's button. Make this little pervs day


End file.
